poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Baseball Training with Iron Will/Game 2/Headliners vs Roadhouse Kickers
Here is how Baseball Training with Iron Will, Game 2 and Headliners vs Roaudhouse Kickers goes in The Headliners. The next day. Scrooge McDuck: Wee ones, Yesterday's performance was phenomenal. All the online chat rooms are exploding with enthusiasm. Princess Sharon: Sounds like we're making a very great start. Roger: Mr. McDuck, Why aren't we out practicing on the field? Scrooge McDuck: Well, I thought we could have a kind of a secret practice. Maybe become more well-rounded as a unit. Nothing much. Hitting, running, throwing, catching. So, I brought someone to help you with your training. Iron Will: Me! Iron Will! Princess Yuna: Hi, Iron Will. What brings you here? Iron Will: Princess Yuna, I've heard you saved Canterlot from that evil Jester. Princess Skyla: Wow! The Royal Crusaders: Woah! Super Jetstream: This is gonna be the best baseball training ever. Turbo: You bet, Son. Nellie: Remember to focus on the training. Super Jetstream: Yes, Mom. Iron Will: Alright. Let's get started! So, the training begins. Princess Yuna: Iron Will: (starts the baseball shooter) Snowdrop: I got it! Turbo: Way to feel it, Snowdrop! Super Jetstream: Dad! watch me! (caught the ball with his speed) Turbo: Great catch, Son! Super Jetstream: Thanks, Dad! Turbo: That training really paid up. Soon, the training was finished. Princess Yuna: We did it! Iron Will: Well done, Kiddies! Your training is now complete! Snowdrop: I can hear well where it's gonna hit. Nyx: Now we're gonna be the best players. Roger: You bet we are. Judy: Let's get ready for the next game. Katrina: Alright! Soon, the second game begins. Perch Perkins: Perch Perkins here with GIR, Tricia Takanawa, Tom Tucker, Joyce Kinney and Kent Brockman. GIR: Go Team! Tricia Takanawa: Thank you, Perch. We look forward to come in live in this field today. Kent Brockman: Well, This is Game 2 and The Headliners are up against the Roadhouse Kickers. Tom Tucker: This is Tom Tucker with Joyce Kinney. Joyce Kinney: We're here in live to witness The Headliners in this game. Tom Tucker: And we go to Ollie Williams viewing the stadium in the Chopper. How's it coming, Ollie? Ollie Williams: I see a Diamond Shape! Tom Tucker: Thank you, Ollie. And now, Play Ball! Princess Yuna: Come on, Guys. Just like we practice. Princess Cornelia: This should be diverting. Duchess Petunia: Indeed. Princess Yuna: Peter, Cleveland, Homer, Stan, Fry, May the best man or pony wins. Peter Griffin: You're on, Yuna. Hours pasted and the Headliners win. Perch Perkins: And The Headliners win, Ladies and Gentlemen. GIR: BUUUUURRIIIIITOOOOOOOOOO! Homer Simpson: D'OH! Peter Griffin: Oh crap! After the game, the Headliners won. Princess Cornelia: Bravo, Headliners! Rarity: And well done, Yuna! Well done, Emerald! Spike: Your first home run! We're so proud of you! Emerald: Thanks, Mommy! Thanks, Daddy! Princess Yuna: Homer, Cleveland, Peter, Fry, Stan, Great game. Homer Simpson: I could have done it better. Bart Simpson: Too bad you're not fast enough. Homer Simpson: Why You Little! (strangles Bart) Eevee: Nyx, Yuna, Can I have your autographs? Nyx: Sure, Eevee. (writes and pass it to Yuna) Princess Yuna: (writes and gives it back to Eevee) Here. Brian Griffin: Wow, That's really nice of you girls. Sylveon: Thanks so much. Eevee: Isn't it great? Brian Griffin: Yeah, Eevee. We're really happy for you. Elsa the Snow Queen: Congratulations to all of you. Princess Yuna: (hugging her godmother) Thanks, Elsa. Snowdrop: It was fun. Princess Sharon: Is sure is. Meanwhile, Mr. Swackhammer, Squilliam, Ozzy and Strut were spying on The Headliners. Mr. Swackhammer: (looks threw the binoculars) How do they keep winning?! Squilliam Fancyson: These kids are turds compared with the Headliners! Ozzy: They seem to be a greater team then I thought. Strut: I thought so too, Ozzy. Mr. Swackhammer: There must be some other way to get rid of them. Squilliam Fancyson: But how? Mr. Swackhammer: (begins to think of a plan) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225